Drawers that are provided for various applications, such as crisper drawers that are provided for refrigerated appliances for example, typically include open tops such that air is able to circulate within the interiors of the drawers. It can be preferable, for certain applications, that the drawers be provided with covers or lids that close off the open tops of the drawers even to the point of sealing the interiors of the drawers to the surrounding environment when the drawers are at rest at the supporting structures. For example, in the case of crisper drawers, lids or covers, by closing off the open tops, and sealing off the interiors, of the crisper drawers would minimize air circulation within the interiors of the crisper drawers and, thereby, allow the humidity within the crisper drawers to be controlled.